Could It Be
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Episode right after Andrew comes for the Psycho slayer and Smile Time. Buffy is very angry with Angel in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Could It Be  
>Author: Leanne<br>Feedback: Yes, please  
>Summary: Episode right after Andrew comes for the psycho slayer and smile time. Buffy is very angry with Angel in this story.<br>Timeline: Rewrite  
>Characters: Angel, Buffy , others<br>Genres: Angst  
>Rating: R<br>Chapters: 6  
>Published: 0908/2004  
>Completed: Yes<p>

So This was written in 2004 and I needed to post this to be able to post my sequel I'm working on now. This is one of my very first fanfics, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I haven't got to rewriting it.

**Chapter One**

Buffy grumbled loudly slamming the piles of papers on the desk, "Didn't he say he would be quick." She huffed loudly before pouring herself a coffee and plopping down in the small wooden chair beside the open window.

The smell of fresh mowed grass filled her senses and her eyes shut instantly. Her mind wandered to Angel and a knot formed in her stomach. She remembered her encounter the night before, with two vampires. They fought a good fight, not letting her win; finally after twenty minutes of getting her ass kicked she finally was able to catch the smaller one, staking him instantly. Afraid he too would be dust the older vampire asked for his freedom in exchange for information...information on Angel, her Angel

Could Angel really be evil, or was he just playing sides? If he wasn't evil, did he really have someone in his life now? Someone who he could love.

Andrew and the potentials exited the cab and headed inside the slayers training building, which was now located in England where the Watcher Council used to be.

Riley and two other men entered the warehouse, the hands clenched tightly around tranquilizer guns. "She's contained for right now but not for long, we should get her into captivity." Andrew said, heading toward the big steel doors; he placed his hand on the key pad and it opened.

"Alright you heard him, let's get her into captivity." Riley ordered.

Giles, Buffy and Willow sat around the big oak table that was able to fit at least eighty-five to a hundred slayers.

"You got her, what happened?" Buffy asked noticing Andrew and turning towards him.

"Uh yes, she is pretty drugged right now, we had to sedate her. Sh…She is pretty crazy." Riley said pulling out a chair and sitting.

Willow looked to her best friend and then stood, grabbing the coffeepot and pouring them all a cup.

"And Angel? How is he? Is it true? Buffy asked hesitantly.

Andrew sighed and looked towards the watcher. "Yes it does seem that he is with Wolfram and Hart. Kind of fought me at the end, wanting the slayer in his custody, saying it was his case and subject. Ooh and it seems a certain Vampire is around." Andrew said knowing Spike would get angry.

Buffy's eyes grew big and she turned pale. "Angelus?" She mumbled not looking at them.

Andrew snorted and sipped his coffee. "No it seems Spike is back." A gasp escaped everyone's mouth and Buffy swallowed hard.

"Let's go."

"So, do you want to go for breakfast?" Nina asked holding her hand out to Angel.

"Sure, let's go," He took her hand and lead her up to his apartment.

She smiled as they entered the huge living room which was decorated with red satin curtains, candles, pictures and so many other elegant objects. "Wow, it's so beautiful," she said taking her shoes off and sitting on the couch.  
>"Thanks," he smiled, handing her a cup of coffee and taking a seat next to her.<p>

She grinned and took a sip of her coffee. "So tell me about you," she asked moving closer.

The cab pulled up to the Wolfram and Hart building. "This is it," the cab driver announced.

Giles smiled, handing the cab driver thirty dollars and everyone got out.

Faith, Wood, Andrew and all the potentials stayed in England while Buffy, Giles, Riley, Dawn, Willow and Xander stared at the building.

"Law firm, Huh didn't see this coming for dead boy," Xander said and Buffy glared at him.

They headed inside, going to the reception desk. Harmony had gone for a vacation so a temporary worker had taken over.

"May I help you?" The girl asked staring at them curiously.

"Yes, I would like to see Angel." Buffy asked nicely watching at all the people scurrying around.

"I'm sorry; Mr. Angel is tied up for the moment and asked not to be disturbed but he should be down later," Crystal said sitting back down in the chair.

"I'm sorry this was short and we never got to talk much," Angel said placing his hand on the small of her back as the elevator opened on the main floor.

Buffy grew irate and Riley placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's your name?" She grunted glaring at the young girl.

"Ah Crystal…" The girl coughed looking away from the angry lady.

"Well Crystal, can you please get Mr. Angel here right now. Tell him the slayer is here to see him," she screamed and the building went silent.

His hand dropped from Nina's back as he turned towards his mate's voice.

"Bu…Buffy,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Angel." She hissed walking closer to him, her eyes leaving his and falling to the girl beside him.

Angel swallowed and followed her gaze. "Good to see you Buffy, why are you here?" He asked, stepping in front of Nina.

Wes noticed and quickly glanced at Angel and then back to Nina. "Oh no. " He muttered and shook his head as Fred watched him curiously.

Willow smiled a little, walking towards the AI team. "Hi Fred, Gunn, Wes…It's good to see you."

"You too," they all chirped, looking back to the slayer and vampire.

Buffy stared at Angel, placing her hands on her hips as her eyes darkened. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled, still glaring at him.

"Buffy…I…we were..."

"You had no right Angel. The slayer, she's ours. You know that and you've been lying to me." She growled, moving closer to him.

"Lied? I never lied. She was here in my town and I wanted to help her."

"Shut up, do you want to explain why you never told me that Spike was alive? And who the hell is she?" She screamed loudly, this time turning towards Nina. God, she was so furious with him for not telling her about Spike, him taking over the evil law firm and then this unknown girl draped all over him… who was she?  
>Fred gasped and glanced at Willow who was looking worriedly towards the older man.<p>

"Uh, Buffy maybe we should take this in there." Riley stated, walking over and trying to calm her down.

*Riley was there; why was Riley here?* Angel thought.

"Yeah, okay. Show us the way." She said, ignoring Angel as she grasped Riley's hand and followed Wes.  
>Angel glowered jealously at their retreating forms.<p>

On entering Angel's huge office, Xander smiled. "Wow, pretty nice dead boy." Xander snorted, plopping himself on the leather couch. Everyone introduced themselves and then Xander began explaining the airplane ride while Dawn snooped through the drawers. The others just sat around the living room listening to Xander, Angel and Buffy on opposite sides.

"Bloody Hell, is there no decent blood left in this town?" Spike blurted out as he opened the doors, suddenly pausing in the middle, sensing the slayer immediately.

"Spike you're alive! It's true." Dawn screamed, jumping into the vampire's arms which caused a frown to settle across Angel's lips.

"Little Bit, good to see you." He said and hugged her tightly.

Smiling, she kissed his cheek before untangling herself from his embrace. Angel watched and his heart sank. Dawn never greeted him that way. A low growl escaped his lips as he leaned back against the wall.

"Hello Spike."

She spoke Spike's name so endearingly that it was obvious she cared for the vampire. At that thought another growl erupted from Angel's throat, much louder than he'd expected. The gang stared at him in shock.

Buffy disregarded the interruption and walked to Spike, hugging him. He smiled and pulled her closer, taking in her scent. She raised her eyes, meeting Angel's direct gaze over Spike's shoulder.

Spike pulled away and stared at her passionately. "Buffy, I tried to get a hold of you, but I didn't know if you or…"

She smiled, placing her finger on his lips. "Shh… it's okay, can we go have a drink talk?" She asked shyly. He nodded his head, turning and grinning at Angel.

Nina watched in confusion at the scene in front of her. What was going on? Who were these people? Especially that bitchy blonde-haired woman that Angel couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of…

"That sounds like a great idea, shall we?" Giles asked. Everyone agreed, leaving the room and Angel and Nina behind.

A sigh escaped his lips as he grabbed his jacket and turned towards Nina who looked completely lost. "Care for a drink?"

She looked at him strangely. He laughed harshly. "That's Buffy, the vampire slayer. We…uh…It's complicated." He said while leading her to the bar downstairs beside Wolfram and Hart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The bar was hoping and everyone seemed to be getting along. Buffy sipped her mudslide and smiled at Spike. "I'm sorry about what the Slayer did to you. Are you alright?" She asked reaching for his bandaged hands.

Angel watched painfully at the two in front of him. His mate and his childe, he gritted his teeth scowling he stood heading to the bar.

Spike noticed and grinned to himself letting Buffy trace her fingers over his hand.

Dawn's favorite song came on and she squealed and grabbed Spike's hand pulling him on the dance floor pulling him from Buffy's grip and Angel glares. She looked to Angel who had noticed her gesture a smiled at her.

Angel sighed and noticed Wes talking to Nina he knew it was his chance to go speak to Buffy so he decided to. He slid passed Willow and Xander and grabbed a chair sitting beside her, she growled lightly and her averted her deep glare.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Spike. I just thought. I wanted to find out why Wolfman and Hart brought him back.

Buffy squeezed the arms of the chairs holding her rage in, baby boy came on and Riley looked to her and stood grabbing her and interrupting Angel.

"Come, let's dance." Riley gestured pushing her onto the dance floor with him. Buffy laughed and swayed to the music she was feeling tipsy off of the drinks the second one Angel had her was strong. Willow, Xander, dawn, Fred even Gunn joined them on the floor.

Smirking at his sire Spike grabbed his jacket reaching inside and lighting a cigarette reaching for his drink he took the last gulp of his drink. "Don't even say it Spike." Angel scowled sipping his beer.

"A werewolf very interesting, would I be able to ask you a few questions." Asked Giles as he pulled his glasses off and started to clean them.

"Uh, sure I guess. My name is Nina." Nina said heading to the seat closer to Giles. The song ended and Buffy laughed at Riley as he tried spinning her around she started to get nausea and sat quickly in her chair.

It had been twenty minutes and he still watched her and she shyly looked away, she hated how he made her feel, how he could make her weak at the knees at the sight or even the slightest touch, but, the gestures were killing her now the look in his eyes was like a dagger cutting into her heart. He had looked so sad and hurt but she could not let him do it he had always made her the bad one and she was not going to let it bother her.

Angel hesitated but moved his chair closer to her inching toward her ear.

"Dance with me." he whispered softly sending shivers down her spine, she did not answer but accepted his hand following him to the dance floor.

"It's about time." Dawn muttered slouching into the chair. Wes and Giles smiled slightly nodding their heads in agreement.

Nina watched the two and then looked at the group. "Did they use to date or something." She was jealous she was starting to get to know Angel. He was cute and nice, he well was a freak of nature too, and he liked her.

_I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.._

"You look beautiful." He said placing his hand on the small of her back gently pulling her into his embrace breathing in her vanilla and Spice scent. He could feel her heartbeat become more rapid and her breath more suspended.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
><em>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams<em>

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

She was wearing a plain tight black t-shirt that was shoulder less that gave her more than usual cleavage; she was wearing red tight dress pants that hugged her hips and black high heel boats.

"Thank you, but this doesn't mean not angry with you because I am very." She said angrily staring into his brown orbs.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
><em>But though you're still with me I've been alone all along<em>

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

He watched her he knew she was still angry but he would change that, he hovered over her gently kissing her bare shoulder." Thank you for the dance." she breathed nervously getting out of his embrace.

"Can we talk later at my apartment." He asked walking back to table with her.

She rolled her eyes and he noticed taking the hint the grabbed his drink sitting back beside Nina.

"Well I'm crashing we will get in touch tomorrow k, Xander are you coming." Willow asked her friend who seemed to be preoccupied in a tall/skinny girl who had walked by.

He mumbled nodding his head and standing shoving the last bit of pretzels in his hands into his mouth.

"Buffy you coming? Willow asked waving to the group. "Uh No I think I will walk, there some things I need to do." She said looking towards Dawn.

"Dawn you should go get some rest tomorrow we can go shopping." Dawn smiled hugging Angel and Spike and waving to the rest. "Bye." Oh Goodnight Buffy." Dawn said winking towards her sister.

Yes we should go, and you need to get back home?" Standing Angel grabbed his jacket.

"I'll drive you home Nina!"

"Buffy could we talk later." He asked whispering only for him and she to hear unfortunately Spike heard.

"Uh pet, care to walk me home, you can tell me what's up and I can explain how I came back." Spike asked.

Angel groaned and Buffy smiled placing her hand out. "Sure. Spike lets go."

They headed out the door arm in arm ignoring the eyes burning holes in their skulls.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

Angel was furious with Buffy, she had left with Spike and brushed him off not thinking twice about anything just herself, he frowned and pulled down Kare drive stopping in front of Nina's house.

She could tell he was angry with the girl Buffy, there were things that she did not know about but she was going to find out, somehow if it was the last thing she did. She liked being around Angel she was not afraid to be around him. She pulled her jacket tighter inching closer to him.

"Thank you for the breakfast, I had fun," she whispered seductively, a smile crossed his lips and he got out opening the door for her.

They walked up the path to her door. "I know that there are some thing's you need to deal with, but I am here if you need me." She said crushing her lips on his.

Angel froze pulling back from her kiss, her eyes were filled with lust and her hair was a little messy he really liked her they had talked and told each other some stuff getting to know each other, but, Buffy his Buffy was here in LA with Spike his blood began to boil and his eyes flickered yellow.

"I'm sorry Nina I need to go." He let her go turning and fleeing to the car, and speeding off leaving Nina standing in the cold.

"I'm not sure what Buffy did to you Angel but I will find out and not let her get to you again, I won't let her hurt you." She watched his car drive away and pulled out her key's and opening the front door.

**PAGE BREAK**

It was a beautiful night there were no clouds in the sky and all the stars were shinning bright, they reached Spikes place and hurried inside.

Buffy shivered slightly and shrugged it off sitting down on the old couch, it was not much better than his last place but at least it was up ground.

"Care for a drink luv" Spike asked opening the fridge and grabbing a beer, tires screeched outside down the block, Angel turned in the driveway.

"Buffy?" She looked to him and he watched her confused." Uh-Sorry Spike. What?" She had not been listening she was feeling him, Angel, she could feel him ten minutes ago getting closer. He was angry she could feel his temper rising.

"Sure. Anything's good."

Spike nodded and grabbed another beer joining her on the couch.

"I'm sorry Spike for you dying, having to sacrifice your self, I never knew that. Spike interrupted her claiming her lips and kissing her possessively.

Angel paused and grabbed the knob opening the door slamming it against the wall. There she was and she was kissing him, Spike.

Buffy jumped pulling away and getting up averting her gaze from him and stared to the bathroom, wondering if it was a good time to escape, she shook her head glaring back to Angel.

"Do you ever knock?" Spike snipped grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. Angel ignored him and stared more intensely at his mate.

"What do want Angel?" She snarled inhaling the rest of her drink and heading for another.

"We need to talk Buffy!" Angel bit back, entering the small living room coming into closer contact with her.

She laughed harshly and grabbed another beer, walking passed him to Spike.

"I have nothing to say right now to you. Spike and I were talking." She said sitting back down pulling Spike down with her. Angel's eyes flashed yellow and Buffy could see his face trying to convert to his demon form.

"Didn't look like talking when I came in." Angel yelled sounding like a jealous teenager.

Spike snickered and Buffy elbowed him turning her gaze to him she looked at him sadly asking him for a minute alone with Angel, he groaned leaving the room pushing past Angel.

"What?" She snapped looking deeper into his brown eyes, she hated being mean to him but he was not the same person anymore, he was not even on her side anymore.

His face soften and he moved closer leaving only a couple inches between them." Why are you so angry with me?" he sighed.

"I realize you're angry about the slayer and I'm sorry, really I am and well Spike…I still don't know myself why he's back." He paused for a moment reaching and touching her face gently, her skin so soft.

She held in a breath trying to ignore the temptation to reach over and kiss him. She had remembered what Giles had said to her before they had left she could not ignore the facts it was not between her and him anymore it hadn't been for years. He now was the big bad, it was part of her duty in building, and running the slayers training to keep all enemies away and destroy in which case was Wolfman and Hart.

A tear formed in her left eye and she brushed it away, turning her back to him and fixing her shirt.

"I'm sorry Angel there's nothing left to say. I just hope you know what you're doing." She choked breathing deeply and turning back to his gaze.

Pain flashed through his eyes and he felt nausea she really did not trust him anymore Andrew was telling the truth. God she loved him, the way he looked at her still, they way he touched her face moments ago, the look of love in his eye, her stomach cramped and she tore her gaze away again trying to locate her jacket.

She hesitated grabbing her jacket and putting it on she grabbed his hand brushing her finger over his hand.

"I'm letting you know I'm here in LA and I'm not leaving." Angel's eyes grew bigger and a smile formed his lips. She frowned and pulled away sticking her hands in her pockets.

"I'm here to investigate the explosion of the watchers council and if I find out that it had something to do with Wolfman and Hart you will be seeing me but it won't be on a social call."

She glanced at him once again and opened the door heading into the night, feeling more empty inside, she busted into tears and fled to her new home, and to the knew journey that was ahead of her.

"Destroying Wolfman and Hart."

**PAGE BREAK**

It had been a week and still no sign of anything on Wolfman and Hart. Buffy grunted slamming the papers down and getting up from her chair, Willow looked to her friend frowning slightly.

"Just go talk to him I'm sure he will explain tell him you need his help that we need his help." She picked up the phone placing in front of the slayer.

"Call him."

"I'm not bloody Home so don't leave a message."

* Beep*

"Uh, Spike its Buffy I was wondering if you could stop here, maybe…. I really need to see you." She coughed and hung up looking away from the witches stare.

Spike grinned widely at Angel he grabbed his jacket pulling it on. "Are you going?" Angel asked getting in the drivers seat of the black Porsche.

"It's not your bloody business." He grunted climbing into the car and taking a drag of his cigarette.

"You know what Spike, fine, we are going there right now." He turned the key screeching out of the parking lot.

"I'm going to train Will, call me if you need me or find anything," she said grabbing the water bottle and heading downstairs. Giles entered holding a book, moaning loudly. "What Giles! Did you find something?" The witch asked walking over to the ex watcher.

"Uh maybe, but I'm not good with these translations. I think maybe you can." He said handing her the book and entering the kitchen.

Willow scrunched her nose and a squeak escaped her lips. Standing up she headed toward the bookcase that was beside the front door.

"Your so dead meat, you big poof." Spike said running right into Willow.

"Ooh Spike. Angel. Hi." she said moving out of the way and heading back to the table. "Come in." She greeted taking a seat beside Giles.

"Where's Niblet." Spike asking looking around the fare size house." Oh, yes upstairs in the living room." Willow chirped grabbing spike's arm and taking him upstairs.

"Giles, Hey Good to see you." said Angel reaching out his hand; Giles accepted shaking his hand and looking towards the training room.

"She's down there." Angel nodded

"And Angel…."

"Yes" Angel asked looking back to the watcher.

"You've messed up." said Giles turning and heading up the stairs. The music was loud and he could smell the adrenalin radiating off of her, the smell of her arousal and the hint of sweat, she was graciously moving across the floor practicing her moves as she was blind folded she paused realizing he was there.

He smiled at her she was wearing tight black pants and a white tank top her hair was up, sweat was pouring off her and her face all flushed.

"Is there something you need?" She snapped pulling off the blind fold and grabbing her towel wiping the sweat off her face.

He frowned shoving his hands in his pocket and averting her hazel eyes.

"Thought maybe you had calmed down," he said reaching for a sword and swinging it.

What was wrong with him did not he understand. "Do you not get it Angel? Did you not listen to one word that I had said to you?" She yelled letting all the anger out a taking steps closer to him.

"You are not on our side anymore Angel were not friends were enemies." She said biting back the pain she could she that his heart was breaking but she stood still." That changed when you took over Wolfman and Hart, end of story." She grabbed her water and turned off the music.

He was behind her in a second their bodies touching slightly, her body began to hum and a moan escaped her lips.

"Do you love me?" He asked in a frightened voice. She stood there a moment and let a out a deep breathe turning towards him, he was pretty close she could fell his cock on her leg she swallowed hard moving back towards the wall, him following her every move trapping her body against the wall

He stared at her again this time with those eyes of his the deep chocolate puppy dog eyes. Everything she tried to forget.

"Do you love me?" He asked again pushing his body closer to hers turning himself on in the process.

She bit back her tears again wiggling herself free, "Angel You chose this...Not me." She closed her eyes not wanting to see the pain in his eyes. "I don't."

He closed his eyes and sat there taking her words in. Giles was right he had messed things up, he had failed the world… his son and her... his only reason for life, Tears fell and he opened his eyes …. Scanning the room

She was gone…

**Three months later.**

Things were pretty hectic around the office, Fred had passed away from some ancient disease she had caught, Wes was still in shock but trying his best to overcome his feelings, Gunn was now in some hell dimension trying to get back…. However still no word from Buffy; she really did not want anything to do with him.

He had tried to push his feelings for her aside and tried to enjoy the company of Nina but it always came back to her, what she was doing how she was doing. Was she with Spike? Groaning he sat up grabbing a file and opening it up .his mind wondered again and he sighed pulling his desk drawer open and pulling out a picture of Buffy, It was the picture of her at Prom, tears filled his eyes and he threw it back in the drawer.

Nina on the other hand was a great person she seemed to care a lot for him they enjoyed a lot of the same movies and books and she even helped on research since Spike had taken a job with Buffy; well Spike was probably with her now anyways, growling loudly he threw his papers on the desk. Refilling his mug with coffee.

Wes watched his friend and frowned walking over and putting his hand on Angel's shoulder. "Try talking to her again."

Angel spun around almost spilling his coffee on Wes. "Uh Wes Sorry I didn't see you there."

Wes gave a half smile looking his friend over. "You look like death warmed over you… Please you should go see her." He said brushing his hand through his hair and planting himself in the chair by the coffee pot.

"I can't Wes she told me she didn't want anything to do with me and I have to except it, and move on as she asked me too."

**PAGE BREAK**

"Spike catch" screamed Buffy as she kicked the vampire hard and threw a stake towards Spike, dusting the one that was in front of her.

Spike smiled dusting the short vampire and wiping his hands on his pants.

"Well that was fun." Buffy said crouching and tying her shoe,

"So, what now luv." Spike asked grabbing her hand and pulling her into his embrace.

She paused looking to the ground then to the sky. "Its getting light out we should go." pulling out of his embrace and shoving her hands in her pockets she started to head back to the car.

Spike grumbled following her. "What's wrong pet?" He asked searching her hazel eyes.

"Nothing." she said pulling into the driveway, "just tired." reaching for the knob he stopped her spinning her completely around.

"Have I done something wrong." he asked brushing her arm with his palm.

Letting out a deep breath she looked at him and frowned at the look in his eyes. "I want to sleep alone tonight." she said UN locking the door and hanging her jacket in the closet.

"Did I do something wrong." he asked again sadness in his tone, following her up the long hallway and to her bedroom. Turning the light and pulling off her shoes, she sat gently on the bed patting the seat next to her.

"What are we doing Spike?" He looked at her confused and fidgeted on the bed trying to get comfortable.

"What do you mean luv."

A long suppressed breath escaped her mouth and she laid her head on his lap entwining her fingers with his.

"Spike you know I love you right." looking up he smiled and nodded rubbing her head gently and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yes why." He asked lifting her up and pulling of her shirt and pants and placing the covers over her.

Ignoring his question, she turned on her side pulling him with her on the bed and wrapping his strong arms around her. He melted at her warmth she smelt so good and it began to arouse him, he buried his head into her neck and licked the soft spot behind her ear.

"Am I a bad person?" She asked positioning herself so she could look at him.

A confused look crossed his face, turning her over crushing his lips on hers. She hesitated but then accepted his mouth searching for his tongue and sucking on it lightly. 

**PAGE BREAK**

"Angel I know it isn't my place but she never let you tell her the reason why you took this job, don't give her no for an answer just go."

Wes grabbed his friends arm and dragged him out the door and to the car pushing him in the passenger side, he took the drivers seat and drove to the slayers house.

Buffy stopped and moved her head away turning to the window. "Spike maybe we shouldn't, I can't be doing this I."

Spike engulfed her mouth again his hand moving slowly to her warm pussy, he began to massage her clit while his other hand caressed her breasts.

"Uh, ooh Spike, Ooh yes that feels good," she croaked kissing his neck and biting on his ear. Spike smiled against her skin and entered her with three fingers.

What was she doing? She shouldn't be doing this she didn't love him, god, he even knew that but feeling his cold hands all over her gave her sensations she forgot about, it put her in her fantasy world thinking it was Angel who was touching her, kissing her,. Her eyes grew big at the erotic gestures as he entered her with his huge cock. Gasping at the friction her eyes closed and he moved faster inside of her, breathing and gasping was all she could hear from the vampire then a purr escaped his lips and he slammed into her harder. She started to grow dizzy and the sounds of their bodies smacking against each other were all she could hear.

He roared in pleasure as he came inside of her and she stopped feeling the presence of her mate.

"Oh God… Angel." Her eyes scanned the room falling onto the deep chocolate orbs of Angel's his face had converted and a roar escaped his mouth that shook the whole house


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Angel was furious his vision became blurred and his eyes turned a bright yellow trying to contain his demon a growl escaped his lips and Angelus roared within him.

Intensely searching his mate's eyes, his eyes fixed on his childe. What the Fuck was he thinking touching his mate, he knew Buffy and Spike had a fling but this was insane he held himself up clenching his fists tightly?

"Get out of here Buffy!" He roared, moving slowly across the room.

Spike jumped gathering his pants and pulling them on backing towards the window trying to find something to stake him with, just in case. He could see Angel's anger rising and Angelus was soon coming. Buffy panicked covering herself with her blanket and running to her ex lover.

"Angel stop." She screamed placing her hand on his arm, she watched as his jaw clenched and he glared at his beloved, she was so beautiful her hair was shining in the moonlight and her skin looked so soft and pale, the scent of Spike washed over him and he became dizzy, growling he turned looking at the former watcher.

"Get her out of here," he screamed pushing past her towards Spike who was starting to get nervous.

"Angel, please it's not his fault, it's mine." Buffy pleaded with him trying to hold him back.

His head snapped up looking into her hazel eyes.

"You're mine. My mate" He purred showing his fangs and hissing at her, she backed away nervously and he pushed her across the room noticing a stake poking out of her jacket grabbing it quickly.

Wes scrambled to Buffy helping her up; looking towards the two vampires he pulled her outside the room wrapping his arms aggressively around her, she wiggled trying to get free.

Angel growled again punching Spike straight in the jaw, a cracking sound was heard and his punched again snapping Spikes neck fiercely

"You Fuck what the Fuck do you think you're doing touching her...even looking at her." He snarled kicking him and sending Spike flying across the room.

Spike got up instantly and Angel was in front of him grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the wall.

"I told you Spike, I would kill you." Angelus true face came forward and he slammed Spike once more snarling in his face.

"Angelus. She wanted it mate, she doesn't want you she wants me." Spike spit out punching Angel hard and moving across the bedroom.

Giles, Willow, Riley and Dawn came stumbling in watching the two vampires go at it.

"Angel" Buffy screamed elbowing Wes and darting for the room. Riley and Willow looked to each other and grabbed her on either side holding her back.

Angelus choked on the blood in his mouth and stood up reaching for the stake in his pocket and kicking Spike from under his feet knocking him to the ground hard.

"See you in hell Spike." Angelus roared and he pushed the stake through Spike's heart.

A hissing sound came from the younger vampire and dust engulfed the room, snapping his head to the group and planting his eyes on Buffy.

"Tisk, Tisk. Some one's been naughty haven't they... Buff"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A gasp escaped Willow and Dawn and Riley let go of Buffy spinning her around to stare at the group. Buffy's eyes stayed glued to Angelus as Giles and Wes entered the room.

"Angelus." Giles asked standing two feet in front him trying not to get to close to the demon. Buffy watched Angelus as he burned holes through her skull. Gulping loudly she grabbed Dawn and pulled Riley and Willow with her." Go prepare the spell." she whispered cocking her eyebrow at Willow.

"Riley, Dawn I need your help." she asked turning back to her best friend."

"Are you alright." she mouthed, Buffy nodded and her eyes wondered back to the two watchers who were watching Angelus closely.

"Rupert, good to see you again, didn't think I would but hey here I am."

Angelus scowled moving slowly towards Buffy. She tried to contain herself walking in her room and closing the door she looked to Wes and Giles.

"Guys can I have a minute please to change and to talk to Angelus." She asked trying to push them out the door; Giles looked to Angelus who was snickering behind him.

"Buffy, I don't think you should be alone, it's Angelus and…"Buffy rolled her eyes and followed them out the door. " I'll be fine really go try helping Willow." Giles gave a confused look but realized what they were doing.

Closing the door and spinning around she watched as Angelus scanned her room.

"So Buff, you have been sleeping with my childe, what you say for yourself." He asked walking towards the bed and grabbing her slamming her against the wall. He could feel her shaking and a smile formed his lips "Come on Buff you must have something to say." He snarled grinding himself against her.

She moaned at his large cock pressing against her stomach, his cool breathe on her skin he was so hot and sexy realizing she was getting aroused she kicked him in the balls escaping his arms and grabbing a stake.

"Don't come near me Angelus. Really I'm not scared to use this on you." She bit back positioning herself for a fight.

"You really think a spell is going to work to get your precious Angel back because you're wrong." He snickered grabbing her and digging his nails into her arms he threw her on the bed and grabbed a scarf that was laying by the bed, she squirmed trying to free as he tied her to the bedpost.

Laughing loudly he threw her blanket off and stared at her body, it was so soft and so luscious he growled licking his lips and spreading her legs apart. , She began to whimper yanking on the scarf he had tied her with.

"Really Buff what you thought I would do when I found you." He mimicked rubbing his large hands over her body. He moaned loudly remembering the last time he had touched her, she so young and fragile then the scent of

Spike washed over him again and a loud rumble came from inside him.

"Please Angelus, don't hurt me," She whimpered, "Angel, I love you." She cried.

Laughing more loudly he pulled off his pants positioning himself in front of her.

"You got to be kidding me right?"

She shook her head staring at her angry lover her lip began to tremble." No I do I never stopped. I love you." Staring deeply into her eyes his face converted to his normal self-entering himself inside of her she gasped and a load moan escaped his lips.

"You're my mate Buffy, mine." He gritted his teeth slamming hard inside of her. She screamed in pleasure leaning down he began to suck her breasts lightly, biting down on her nipple causing her to bleed.

"Please Angelus…" She mumbled.

His eyes flashed yellow but his face stayed the same. Lifting his hand to his scar he traced it feeling the electricity shoot through them.

He moved within her roughly sending shock waves through their bodies. Looking down at the slayer, he brushed his hands over her face.

"I loved you." He groaned not taking his eyes off him. She swallowed hard wondering what he was going to do to her.

"Angelus please. I'll do what ever." She grunted and her insides exploded and she came hard, he too came exploding his seed inside of her.

He knew she was scared but he needed to show her what she had done wrong, he knew why she called him that and satisfaction washed over him. He watched her close her eyes and he growled, grabbing her by the neck. "Look at me

Buffy." He screamed.

She opened her eyes and stared into his deep chocolate orbs, something was different but she didn't know what, Angelus had never been this nice to her, never called her Buffy either.

"Angelus…God …Oh god Angelus" she purred licking his neck; he purred too melting in her arms.

He knew what he had to do there was only one thing he could do, he looked down at her and she watched him with big eyes panting continually.

Leaning down he licked her scar sending shivers up her spine." Do you love me?" He snarled pricking her scar lightly with his fangs.

"Yes Angelus, I do." She whispered arching her back to get closer to him.

His head shot up and his eyes fell on hers. "I'm not Angelus Buffy it's me Angel." He growled rubbing his thumb over her clit.

"Angel, but how,? Oh Willow she must of changed you back. I am so sorry."

A loud grumble came from his stomach and he laughed harshly brushing her hair away from her face.

Vamping he leaned forward inching closer to her scar. " No Buffy It was me it was never Angelus." biting down on her neck and breaking the skin, feeling her sweet blood on his lips he grew hard again and rocked inside of her.

"I'm Angel but soon Angelus will be out and well if I cant have you this way, there only one other way " he said, fear filled her eyes and she realized what he was doing, she squirmed trying to break free of Angels hold on her.

"No Angel, Please no… I'm sorry we can work this out I love you…Please don't do this." She screamed tears falling from her eyes.

The room became blurry and he lost all sense of reality, He looked up once more and kissed her lips ever so softly." I love you Buffy forever."

Breaking the rest of the scar skin, he slurped her blood. He could hear her screams of pleasure and pain and he came again spilling his seed inside of her, he drank her sweet blood slurping it all down. He could hear her muffle cries and then she stopped everything had stopped. He got up feeling her for a pulse. Cutting his wrist and grabbing her head he made her drink him, she obliged taking in his blood. Laying her back down him grabbed a blanket wrapping it gently around her, picking her up, and throwing her over his shoulder, disappearing through the window and into the night.

Getting into his car, he passed the welcome to LA sign and he looked down at the sleeping Slayer. He knew she would be angry for a while but it would change soon, they were together now. Forever

**The End**


End file.
